What's This
by Xx Finn xX
Summary: Request.
1. New Haircut

**Hey guys this is a request from FioLeeFan4evah, but umm yea leave a review and stuff, I'll try and update soon. I will also try and update my other story too, ANYWAYS, let's gets this started.**

"Fiona, wake up!" cake shouted, Fiona just grunted and rolled over. She was still dreaming, she really didn't want to get up.

"**FIONA!" **cake shouted. Fiona jumped out of bed. She started rubbing her now sore rear.

'_Damn that cat'_ she thought to herself, she got up and walked to the bathroom. Fiona looked in the mirror and removed her soft bunny hat, letting her hair cascade to the floor. She took out a brush and started stroking her long golden hair. Fiona was a typical sixteen year old, except for the hair. She was adventurous, and rebellious. As she was brushing her hair she started humming a happy melody, until cake came upstairs.

"What's taking you so damn long girl?" she asked Fiona, looking at her long hair. "You need a haircut."

"No!" Fiona yelled in protest, shielding her hair from cake.

"Too bad, come here." Cake said holding a pair of scissors, walking slowly towards Fiona.

"No, get away from me!" Fiona yelled, she got up and started to try and escape but cake stretched her hand, and caught Fiona.

"No means no cake!" Fiona tried to escape but to no anvil. "Damn it cake lemme go!" there was a knock at the front door, and cake let Fiona go to answer the door. When cake opened the door there was a hiss, then a scream that could be heard from upstairs. Fiona was putting her hair back into her hat.

"I thought you said you were going to stop that!" Cake yelled "You ass, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Things change." Said a deep voice Fiona could recognize any were. It was the voice of the vampire king, Marshall Lee. Fiona finally got all of her hair back into her hat and climbed down the latter to greet the vampire king.

"Hey Fiona what's up?" Marshall asked

"Besides you, nothing really" Fiona said "cake's trying to cut my hair." Marshall looked at cake then back to Fiona.

"You do need a haircut." Marshall said, agreeing with cake.

"Hold her down while I get the scissors." Cake told Marshall. Fiona's eyes went wide as the vampire grabbed her arms, detaining her. Cake came back with the scissors.

"NOOOOO!" Fiona yelled trying to escape the vampires grip. As cake got close enough she removed Fiona's hat releasing her golden hair. Cake started cutting about half way down Fiona's back. It took cake awhile to cut her hair, in all it took half an hour to cut, style, and sweep up the hair.

"Man, that took forever!" Marshall said.

"Told you she needed a haircut." Cake said finishing up. She looked over to Fiona who was growing mushrooms in the corner.

"Fiona, I told you to stop growing mushrooms!" cake yelled

"But I have nothing else to live for." Fiona said

"Man she must really like her hair" Marshall said. Fiona stood up and went upstairs, and into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and stared at the new haircut. She heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" she asked

"It's Marshall, come on are you seriously going to cry over your hair?" Marshall asked

"Yes, I love my hair." Fiona said. Marshall chuckled at this.

"Come on, come out here" Marshall said, there was a click and the door opened. Marshall was stunned, he had seen her without her hat before but this was different. Something about her had changed, besides the new hair. Something mentally and spiritually, something the vampire king couldn't figure out.

"What's wrong Marshall" Fiona said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh, oh nothing" Marshall said.

**Later that day:**

"Hey F?i" Marshall said. They were at his house in the cave, Marshall was strumming one of his old guitars while floating above his rock hard couch. (giggity)

"What's up Marshall?" Fiona asked, she wasn't wearing her hat. This threw Marshall off.

"Umm I wanted to jam for a bit." He said, Fiona looked so cute with her shorter hair. This made him blush a little.

"Oh ok" Fiona said pulling out her tape recorder. "What we gonna play?" she asked.

"Hmmm let me think." Marshall put his finger on his chin, he had no idea of what to play. Just then an idea popped in his head.

"I've got it!" he yelled making Fiona jump. "Let's play Face Down." He suggested

"Alright?" Fiona said questionably.

(I don't own the song face down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

There was a drum beat followed by a guitar.

Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy

One look puts the rhythm in my hand

Still I'll never understand why you hang around

I see what's goin' down

Cover up with make up in the mirror

Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again

You cry alone and then he swears he loves you

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect

Every action in this world will bear a consequence If you wade around forever you will surely drown

I see what's going down

I see the way you go and say you're right again

Say you're right again, heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she said,

"This doesn't hurt" She said, "I finally had enough"

Face down in the dirt she said, "This doesn't hurt" She said,

"I finally had enough"

One day she will tell you that she has had enough

It's coming round again

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she says, "This doesn't hurt" She says, "I finally had enough"

Fiona looked at Marshall, she didn't know why he wanted to sing that song.

'_Maybe someone he likes a lot started dating a jerk' _Fiona thought, _'but who?'_

"Hey Fi" Marshall said interrupting her thoughts, "you want me to fly you home, it's getting late"

"Sure" Fiona said. They flew through the door, and into the night. When they got there Fiona started to head inside, instead she was pulled back by the vampire.

"Marsh-" was all she could say before their lips met. She melted into the kiss. It was so passionate, so tender. It lasted about ten seconds before Marshall pulled away. They were both a very dark crimson. Fiona was speechless, so was Marshall. Fiona didn't know what to do.

**Alright guys, that wraps up chapter one, please review. And I'll update soon hopefully. **


	2. Psycho Bitch

**Hey guys, great reviews. I love hearing from you guys. I will take suggestions for songs. Anyways favorite this shit. Let's get started!**

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid!' _Marshall yelled in his thoughts. _'Damn it Marshall, you may have just compromised your friendship with Fiona!'_ Marshall flew into his cave, and into his house. He floated over to his couch, and grabbed his bass. He started playing one of his favorite songs

(I don't own dear agony, by breaking Benjamin)

_I have nothing left to give_

_I have found the perfect end_

_You were made to make it hurt_

_Disappear into the dirt_

_Carry me to heaven's arms_

_Light the way and let me go_

_Take the time to take my breath_

_I will end where I began_

_And I will find the enemy within_

_Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin_

_Dear Agony_

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer slowly_

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Dear Agony_

_Suddenly_

_The lights go out_

_Let forever_

_Drag me down_

_I will fight for one last breath_

_I will fight until the end_

_And I will find the enemy within_

_Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin_

_Dear Agony_

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer slowly_

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Don't bury me_

_Faceless enemy_

_I'm so sorry_

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Dear Agony_

_Leave me alone_

_God let me go_

_I'm blue and cold_

_Black sky will burn_

_Love pull me down_

_Hate lift me up_

_Just turn around_

_There's nothing left_

_Somewhere far beyond this world_

_I feel nothing anymore_

_Dear Agony_

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer slowly_

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Don't bury me_

_Faceless enemy_

_I'm so sorry_

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Dear Agony_

_I feel nothing anymore_

When Marshall finished with his song, there was a knock at his door. He went over to answer it, groaning. He turned the knob and swung the door open, only to meet someone he really didn't want to see again.

"Psycho bitch." Marshall said

"Oh Marshy!" said the girl jumping on Marshall. They both fell on the floor, Marshall couldn't see anything.

"Ashley, get your boobs outta my face!" Marshall yelled.

"But marshy, I thought you loved it when my boobs are in your face." Ashley said, pressing Marshall's face harder into her boobs. (As you all know, Ashley is Marshall's ex. In my story she's funnier, and extremely flirty. As you can tell.) Marshall tried to push Ashley off of him, but she had a tight grip on him.

"Damn it, get off me Ashley!" Marshall yelled. Ashley got up and backed away. Marshall got up fixing his hair, and then his shirt. He looked at Ashley who was playing with her thumbs.

"What are you doing here?" Marshall asked. Ashley looked up from her thumbs and turned towards Marshall. She started to dig around in the bag she had, and pulled out a dusty old stuffed animal.

"I wanted to say sorry." She said handing the animal to Marshall. He took it questionably, and looked at it. His eyes grew wide.

"H-hambo?" Marshall said in disbelief. He looked towards Ashley. "How?" he asked.

"It took me awhile, but I bought it off the wizard I sold it to." Ashley said. Marshall was so surprised, this girl went through all the trouble to find his most prized possession.

"Ashley…" Marshall said before pulling Ashley into a hug, she started to blush.

'_Wait a minute' _Marshall thought, _'this is the same girl who sold your most prized possession, to a wizard' _Marshall broke the hug and stared into Ashley's eyes._ 'But she did return it.' _

"Marshall, I know what I did was a bitch move, and I want to apologize." Ashley said, interrupting his thoughts. Ashley cupped his cheek and pulled him into a kiss.

**Outside:**

Fiona stared in the window as Ashley and Marshall kissed. Fiona turned and headed home as fast as she could. As she was running she was crying.

'_Damn it!' _she screamed to herself _'I thought I found someone, but I should've known.'_ As Fiona reached the tree house she stopped crying, she opened the door to the tree fort.

"Cake I'm home!" Fiona yelled, but there was no reply. _'She must be with her boyfriend.' _Fiona thought. She went over to the couch and sat down. When she propped her legs on the table, a little square computer came out of nowhere.

"Who wants to play video games?" the computer asked. Fiona stared at the computer and shook her head.

"Not now gmo." (is that what its name is?) Fiona said. Fiona looked out her living room window. She truly felt alone.

**Back at Marshall lee's place:**

Marshall pulled away from Ashley.

"What's the matter marshy?" she asked

"I said don't call me that!" Marshall yelled. "You don't have the right to after what you did." Ashley was frightened, Marshall had never yelled at her besides when she had sold his most prized possession.

"I-I'm sorry." Ashley said barely above a whisper.

"Just get out," Marshall said pointing to the door, "and take this with you." He said holding up hambo.

"But it's yours, I can't take your most prized possession." Ashley said, she was In tears now.

"I have a new one." Marshall said.

**Later:**

"Well that was something." Marshall said floating over his couch. "Maybe I should go visit Fiona" he said to himself. He went out his front door while slinging his axe bass over his back. He then flew out of his cave and into the night. It didn't take long for him to reach her house. He floated over to one of the windows, but was surprised that she had locked them. He went around the house and found the living room window. He looked inside and say Fiona sitting on her couch. He decided to be civil and knock on the door.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Who is it?" Fiona asked

"It's me, what's the matter?" Marshall asked.

"What's the matter?!" Fiona yelled as she flung the door open, "You go and kiss me, fly away, and then kiss that psycho bitch!" Fiona was furious.

"You saw that?" Marshall asked

"I SAW EVERYTHING!" Fiona yelled. she was a few feet away from Marshall, but was close enough to punch him in the chest. She walked back into the tree house, and slammed the door. Marshall stood there, he was shocked.

"Shit." Marshall said. He flew home as fast as he could. He threw his axe bass in its stand, and grabbed an old acoustic. He flew as fast as lightning, and stopped by Fiona's window. He started strumming at a steady rhythm.

(I don't own Tyler ward's cover of E.T. by katty parry)

_You´re so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil_

_Could you be an angel_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing_

_They say be afraid_

_You´re not like the others_

_Futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don´t understand you_

_You´re from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I´m ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me,take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for an abduction_

_Girl,you´re an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It´s supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

_You´re so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers_

_Stun me with your lasers_

_Your kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic_

_You´re from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I´m ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me,ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for an abduction_

_Girl,you´re an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It´s supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

_This is transcendental_

_On another level_

_Girl, you´re my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wavelenght_

_And be there, when you vibrate_

_For you I´ll risk it all ... ALL_

_Kiss me, kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for an abduction_

_Girl,you´re an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It´s supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

Fiona opened her window and pulled Marshall in, before he could react she hugged him tight. Marshall was surprised by her actions.

"All is forgiven" Fiona said. She then leaned in for a kiss. Fiona laid Marshall on her bed, and started kissing again. Marshall was mesmerized.

_'When did she start acting like this?' _Marshall asked himself, But his thoughts were soon interrupted by a sound he thought he would never hear. Fiona started moaning? Marshall broke the kiss and looked at where his hands were. They were on her breasts, where they had been ever since they started. Marshall wasn't in his right mind and gave a little squeeze. Fiona let out a rather loud moan, and arched her back. Surprised, Marshall stopped squeezing. Fiona stopped moaning, and looked Marshall in the eyes.

"You're all mine." Fiona said.

**OH, SHIT JUST GOT REAL! I took the chapter down to do a little editing. Anyways, favorite this shit, leave a comment, review, idea, or whatever. **


End file.
